Suki From The Sand Village
by rinalashlaya
Summary: Suki is a mysterious girl. She is beautiful. She is from the Sand Village. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro don't recognize her? Who is she? Teen for language, content, and violence. I will definately be adding some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know that I haven't been updating at all recently. Recently meaning the past 2 years. However, I have decided to come back and to continue on with my writing. This is the only story that I have rewritten of my old published ones. This one is the only one that I could see having a definite plot. I don't own any of these characters except for Suki. Sasuke in the manga is supposed to have left. However, I have decided to put a little twist on it. Which is to say that Sasuke is still in the Leaf Village. Please, enjoy! (And review).**

Suki jumped from tree to tree, on her way to the Leaf Village. Around her waist was a headband with the symbol of the Sand Village. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were already at the Leaf Village. In fact, the squad had been at the Leaf Village for some time now. The brown haired girl was almost at the Leaf Village.

She stopped, squatting on a tree. Below her she could see two people. One was an old man with long white hair. He was squatting down on the ground, peeking in through the wooden fence that enclosed a hot spring for women. The next figure was just a teenage kid. He had spiky blond hair and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He seemed to be trying a jutsu but was failing miserably.

"WHY CAN'T I GET THIS JUTSU DOWN? PERVY SAGE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! I'm busy doing research. If you can't do it by yourself then what's the point of it?" Jiraiya hissed. "Be quiet, the ladies might hear you. We don't want to scare the beautiful ladies away, do we?"

"BUT HOW CAN DOING THE CHIDORI BE SO HARD WHEN SASUKE CAN DO IT?!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya put his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Be quiet!" He hissed. When he moved his hand away, Naruto stuck his tongue out at him but he stayed quiet.

Suki jumped down gracefully from the tree and landed next to Naruto. He jumped back in surprise. "Pervy sage!" Naruto shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be qu-" Jiraiya had turned around. His mouth hung open.

"Are you a Leaf Village ninja?" Suki asked. She took one good look and answered her own question. Naruto was wearing his headband. Jiraiya and Naruto both stared at her in admiration. She was beautiful! She had perfect, tan skin, a slim figure, beautiful green eyes, and an amazing smile.

The old man suddenly shoved in front of Naruto. "What can I do for you?" He asked, staring at her rather large chest.

"Are you talking to me or my chest?" She asked.

"Oh, a feisty girl. Feisty ones are always the best." Jiraiya said. Naruto shoved Jiraiya and stepped in front of him.

"Oh, don't mind Pervy sage. He does that to all pretty girls. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What do you need?" Naruto said with his big grin.

Jiraiya shoved in front of Naruto once again. Naruto followed by doing the same thing. This pattern went on for a while. Suki just stood there, her arms crossed and an annoyed expression plastered on to her beautiful face.

Finally, she got fed up. She stepped in between them and they stopped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Suki screamed. She turned to Jiraiya, "Don't you dare go feasting your eyes on my chest." She turned to Naruto. "You, kid, don't you go on and trying to flatter me. Old men and annoying teen boys don't work for me." She snapped.

This was enough to set them at rest. They stood there facing her.

"Tell me, where is your village?" Suki demanded.

"Right over there." Naruto pointed.

"Are you an idiot?" Jiraiya exclaimed when Suki began walking away. "Naruto, you don't just point a lady in a direction. That's why you can never get a lady. You have to offer to show her the way." Jiraiya and Naruto caught up with her. "We will escort you." Jiraiya said.

Suki looked annoyed but she let them take her to the Leaf Village. When they reached the village, Suki looked around for a second or two and then began walking further into the village.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to come with me? We'll have lots of fun." Jiraya said. Suki kept walking, her small red skirt waving in the wind. Jiraiya looked at her and he held his breath as the wind picked up her skirt. He was disappointed to find that she was wearing tight black shorts under the skirt.

Naruto caught up with her. "Where are you headed?" He asked. She sighed but decided it would be better to let him show her where to go.

"I need to find the three other sand ninja. I need to find Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." Suki said.

"Oh! I know where they are! I'll show you the way!" Naruto said. Jiraiya trudged along behind the two of them.

That's when they ran into three more people. Two of them were fighting. One had pink hair and green eyes. The other had blond hair and blue eyes. They were fighting over a figure in front of them and to Suki's right.

The boy that they were fighting over had dark hair. His eyes were different and he looked isolated and serious.

"Oh, hey guys. Sakura, Ino! Come and meet… come and meet…" Naruto turned to Suki. "What was your name?"

"Suki, my name is Suki."

"Come and meet Suki!" Jiraiya had gotten much closer.

"Suki, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady." Jiraiya said, his eyes fixed on Suki's butt.

Suki just gritted her teeth and stood there.

The blond haired girl and the pink haired girl came closer. They were followed by the teenage boy with the strange eyes. For some reason he had seemed to perk up a little bit. Suki knew why, this always happened to her. She was a guy magnet. She generally attracted the worst kind of men ever, the perverts.

Suki sighed as the three of them came closer. "Oh, hello. My name is Sakura." Sakura looked behind Naruto and saw Jiraiya. "Has he been bothering you?" She asked, pointing to Jiraiya.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Sakura shrank back from Suki. Suki had replied to Sakura's warm greeting with cold, harsh words.

This time, Ino tried. "Hey there, Suki. I'm Ino. Don't worry about the girl with the big forehead, she is just annoying."

"Yeah, whatever." Ino and Sakura both went back to where they had come from, anger slowly rising. Sasuke walked up to her.

Instead of saying anything, he just stood there, waiting for her to talk. He took a different approach from everyone else. She began wondering about this. He didn't seem like a cast out. He had a friend and two girls who fought over him. Then why did he look so upset?

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. He was obviously angry with Sasuke. "You and me, let's fight right here, right now." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke just stood there looking at him as if he were the most annoying thing on earth.

Suki's anger was boiling. "WOULD SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHERE GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO ARE?!" She shouted. They all stood there, looking at her, dumbfounded.

"Did someone call us?" Temari asked, walking up. "What's all of this commotion?"

"Oh, Temari. Suki's here to see you."

"Suki? Who is Suki?" Temari asked.

Kankuro looked at Suki. "Never seen her before."

Gaara stood there; he didn't show any signs of recognition.

Who was she then? She was supposedly from the Sand Village, yet Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro didn't know her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I hope to be able to keep updating this story frequently. I am glad that I have gotten so many people adding this story to their favorites. I really appreciate it. As the first person to ever review on this story, I want to dedicate this to Smalltownwitch. Oh and this is the same drill, I do not own any of these characters except for Suki. Please, enjoy! (And don't forget to review).**

* * *

Suki looked back and forth between all eight pairs of eyes staring at her. She was growing increasingly angry at the one pair of eyes that was not looking at her face but rather everywhere else. The people surrounding her all exchanged confused glances. There was a moment of silence before Gaara spoke.

"You wear the headband of our village, yet no one has seen you before. You come looking for us, yet we have no idea of who you are. Who are you and why do you pretend to be of the Sand Village?"

"Yeah, and who told you to find us?" Kankuro added.

"Who knew that you three would be here at our village?" Sakura asked, turning to Temari.

"Everyone in the Sand Village. It's no secret that the Leaf and the Sand are alliances." Temari replied.

"That doesn't answer the question of who she is!" Naruto hollered. "Who are you?"

"I have already said this!" Suki shouted, getting very annoyed. "I am Suki of the Sand Village."

"You are not from the Sand Village!" Naruto hollered.

"Yes I am!" Suki hollered.

"No!" Naruto snapped back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"That's enough!" Ino screamed.

Sasuke was nonchalantly leaning back against a nearby tree. "If there is so much confusion about it, why don't you just go and get the Hokage?"

"C'mon Naruto, since you were the one who found her, we are both going up to tell Lady Tsunade about her." Sakura said. "Temari, can you three stay here with her? We'll bring Lady Tsunade to you."

"Will do, Sakura." With that, everyone went their separate ways.

Jiraiya, Ino, and Sasuke all left and so it was just the three Sand Village ninja and Suki.

Kankuro and Temari were on either side of Gaara and they were all standing directly in front of Suki. Suki stared each one of them down. She was in the process of staring Gaara down when Tsunade came.

"It's Suki, right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, it's Suki." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade demanded.

"I am here for those three," Suki said, pointing at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"I have no need to go and meddle with other's affairs. However, at this moment I am currently viewing you as a threat to the Leaf Village. If the three Sand ninja that you were sent for do not recognize you, then I am inclined to think that you were not sent for them. You could've waited for them in the Sand Village, yet you came here. Why is that?"

"Look, lady, I was just told to come here and get Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari."

"Who sent you?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know!" Suki shouted.

"How do you not know?!" Naruto hollered.

"I am not a very patient person. I have so much paperwork to do right now. I do not have time for this. I will ask you one more time, who sent you here?"

"I don't know!!!!!"

"Okay, then. Tell me exactly how you were told."

"I got a note telling me to go to the Leaf Village and get them." Suki snapped.

"Where is this note?" Tsunade demanded, she was beginning to get very irritated. Suki pulled out the note and handed it to her.

Suki-

As soon as you get this, go to the Leaf Village and find the three Sand Village ninja there. They are named Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Once you find them, bring them back to the Sand Village immediately.

"Happy?" Suki demanded.

"If you had no idea who sent this, then why did you do what it said? Weren't you suspicious at all?" Tsunade asked.

"Look, lady. I am not allowed to question orders. I do as I am told, no questions asked." Suki replied.

"But this was a note! Didn't it occur to you that anyone could've sent you this note?"

"Sure, but there's no reason to start questioning the notes now." Suki replied.

"You've gotten more than one note?!" Tsunade exclaimed in disbelief. Suki just nodded her head.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called. "We've just gotten word from the Sand Village! They just discovered that a very deadly ninja has escaped from their prison!" Everyone's eyes turned to Suki.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2! I hope that I get more reviews and more people adding this story to their favorites! I am going to keep on trying to update. I like to make sure that my chapters aren't incredibly long but aren't incredibly short. That way, you guys don't feel overwhelmed and don't feel underwhelmed... Heh, so please don't hesitate to give me feedback! Thanks! You guys rock!**


End file.
